neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
A couple ideas Well, Joe actually I had a couple ideas. First off, since the homepage is terrible, I would like some character boxes for the map of neopia and for the games. This is a layout of what I would like for the character boxes. There are 19 lands in Neopia, which means you might have to leave a couple lands out. the 8 per row thing is optional, if it doesn't fit don't worry about it Just make sure Neopia central, haunted woods, faerieland and brightvale are in there. Other than that, take out what doesn't fit. Map of Neopia Also, here is my preference for the page layout. And, if you could do what manaphy did to this wiki, that would be appreiated. Make the admin color royal blue though instead of green. (''' Or at least get as close to it as you can :D )' I really hope this isn't confusing. I hope the above images will give you a sense of what I really want. If anything needs to be adjusted, lemme know! I am here to help you 23:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, one last thing. lol, I forgot smething to add on to my mountain of a wishlist. Can you make a neopets logo? The one you see above was made by me using powerpoint 07 and it looks... amateur :( Can you make one that says 'Neopets wiki' instead of the neopets guild? I '''REALLY' appreciate your hard work. Thanks joe. ^_^ I am here to help you 23:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) One last LAST thing :P I really dig beyblade wiki's user status bars. Can you add those here?! I am here to help you 18:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *UPDATE Never mind. I added it to my user page already. Sorry about that. Just do the stuff above. ^_^ F*ck Yeah! Holy $h!t that's EXACTLY how I wanted it! ou rock bro! All hail Joe! All hail Joe! *chants* Oh BTW, are you still gonna make the Neopets logo?! Or is it just the image cache. I am here to help you 19:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LOL, Sometimes I forget that you people work at wiki. XD The logo is epic and again, thank you for the front page. BTW, can you tell me how to modify the frontpage? Is it pure source or a cloud of templates? Also, can you change the color for admins to ' lightseagreen '. The royalblue isn't light enough. (I should've picked a brighter color lol) Thank you so much Joe! I am here to help you 21:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I understand I now know how to edit the front page and I learned about hard refresh today. ^_^ Thank you Joe. Also, do they have a blog on CSS wiki media coding anywhere? I'm only good at intermediate source and I would like to learn more. I am here to help you 21:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC)